dps04testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dps04
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Dps04 test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Wiki Hi Dps, I wanted to ask if you have decided to quit the CP wiki. If so please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Quiz- feedback &broken links Hi Dps, The Quiz is great (iun case i haven't mentioned it). Also, here are some broken links: (All links + redirects from choosing incorrect answears are good and have no problem) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) URL Images Hi Dps, I just wanted to let you know that users can possible find out about your test wiki by seeing the url of images like on this template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:53, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod rights Hello. Can I be a chat mod and rollback please? Thanks. Hi Hi Dps, Lol whats up :P didn't mean to wake you up. Just came across your test wiki- i completely forgot about it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:14, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Is there any chance you could come to chat? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 14:46, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi again Dps. I recall you mentioning you were interested in discussing politics sometime, and it'd be great to get a better grasp of HK affairs. If you're interested, feel free to suggest a time to chat. Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 15:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :@Happy65: Sure, maybe sometime during the Easter Holiday? We can chat for a while :) -- Dps04talk 16:41, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Whenever you're next online and have some time to spare, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 09:08, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :::I may be online during Saturday night HK time (That would be UK time Saturday afternoon). Is that ok for you? -- Dps04talk 15:18, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Sure, that's fine. If you're online, just reply with a message. Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 10:58, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::In around 2 hrs I shall be free -- Dps04talk 17:11, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That's fine. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 17:36, April 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I am now online. -- Dps04talk 19:17, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Myself also. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:18, April 15, 2017 (UTC)